Seeds Of Pleasure
by halfie1981
Summary: Watermelon seeds get into the most annoying of places. Warning: Mature Content, Slash


Lysander sighed, and shifted slightly to the left. It was no good, the bloody things weren't shifting. He tried to worm his hand under the corset, but it was too tight, and his arm simply wasn't cooperating, feeling as though it had lead weights attached to it.

He could feel Lorcan lying next to him, half asleep, breathing quietly. He loved these moments, when they were sweat soaked, smelling of sex and each other, and normally Lysander would take the opportunity to snuggle into Lorcan and drift off to sleep, but this time he just couldn't relax.

He shifted slightly to the right, and sighed. Bloody watermelon seeds. Never mind the fact that it had tasted wonderful, licking the juice from the watermelon from Lorcan's skin, and it had felt wonderful when Lorcan had been licking it from his. Never mind that he'd never be able to eat watermelon again without remembering how it tasted when it was dripped all over Lorcan's cock and sucked off.

"Lysander, will you please stay still." Lorcan said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Can't. Bloody seeds down my back. It's all your fault you know. You just couldn't wait, didn't want to take the time to take the corset off, oh no." Lysander pouted.

"Didn't want to wait, wanted to feel you, hear you, taste you." Lorcan replied, and Lysander swore he could hear that self satisfied smug smirk in Lorcan voice.

"Yes, well, you can just help me get cleaned up now." Lysander replied, a smirk of his own appearing on his face. Rising from the rumpled bed after removing his shoes (shoes that he was definitely keeping, knowing that Lorcan had loved the feeling of this sharp heels digging into his back), he moved towards that bathroom, looking over his shoulder at Lorcan, who had turned onto his side to watch him, cock starting to rise once more.

"You're not going to keep me waiting, are you?" he asked, putting a slight purr into his voice, as he turned and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and beginning to unlace the corset.

Unlacing a corset by yourself is not easy. One would need to be a contortionist to unlace quickly and easily. Bending and twisting and cursing, Lysander managed to snag the end of one lace, pulling slightly, when Lorcan pushed his hands away and pulled the laces loose. Sighing in pleasure, Lysander took the opportunity to breathe in deeply as Lorcan gently massaged the skin around his ribs.

Gently taking Lysander's hand, Lorcan pulled him into their walk in shower.

Standing under the warm water, he luxuriated in the feel of Lorcan pressed up against him. Hands ghosted up and down his back, lips gently trailed a path from his ear to shoulders, leaving heat and want in their wake. Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, his hands twisted Lorcan's hair; he tipped his back, closed his eyes and let the water flow over his face.

Nimble fingers twisted his nipples while Lorcan lowered himself to the shower floor. Looking down, droplets of water gathered on his eyelashes, he watched as Lorcan took hold of his cock, and licked the underside from base to tip, before swirling his tongue around the head and over the slit.

Lysander's hands became fists, gripping Lorcan's hair as his breathing sped up, coming in short fevered gasps. Lorcan suddenly took him into his mouth, sucking, a gentle scrape of teeth on the upwards motion, tongue moving against his cock in sinful motions. Lysander knew he wouldn't last long, so he pulled gently on Lorcan's hair, telling him without words to stand.

Once Lorcan was standing in front of him, he kissed him, pouring all of the lust, love and need he felt into his brother's mouth, delighting in the whimper it evoked. Pulling back, a wicked grin appeared on Lysander's face, and he turned Lorcan away from him and moved him against the wall. Moving up behind Lorcan until his back was flush against Lysander's chest, he moved his hands down from Lorcan's chest, along his stomach, before moving his hands over ribs to Lorcan's back, smirking when he heard Lorcan's moan of disappointment and felling Lorcan's hips shift forward.

Kneeling down, gripped Lorcan's cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart, listening for the sharp intake of breath, knowing without looking that Lorcan's fingers would be scrabbling at the wall, searching for purchase on the wet tiles. When his tongue finally touched the sensitive skin around Lorcan's hole, Lorcan's moan travelled straight from Lysander's ears to cock, which twitched and sent tremors along his limbs.

When his tongue entered Lorcan, he heard the soft "Fuck, Lysander, please." and almost fell over the edge right there; Lorcan's cursing was always a huge turn on for Lysander. Hearing the normally uptight and proper Lorcan come apart was Lysander's favourite kink.

After a while, he stood up, determinedly ignoring his protesting knees. He grabbed the shower gel, wondering for a split second if using it as lubrication would be okay, and shrugged to himself. He wasn't leaving to get anything else. As he pushed a finger into Lorcan, he watched as Lorcan's hand moved from the wall towards his cock.

"Ah ah ah, hands stay where they were, brother mine." He said, grabbing Lorcan's hand and replacing it on the wall, smiling at the whine that issued from Lorcan at this pronouncement. As he pushed two more fingers into Lorcan, knowing that the sudden pain of two extra fingers would still be pleasurable for him, Lorcan pushed his arse back in time with the relentless thrusting of Lysander's fingers which were twisting and scissoring inside him, stretching him.

"Please Lysander…can't….God….pleasepleasenowfuckplease."

Spreading gel over his cock, Lysander pressed the head against. One hand gripped Lorcan's hip and Lysander wound the other hand into Lorcan's hair pulling his head back sharply. "Now." He whispered into Lorcan's hair, and as he moved his lips down Lorcan's neck, he pushed the head of his cock into Lorcan's arse. As Lorcan pushed back, trying to take Lysander in further, Lysander bit down on the cord of muscle where neck met shoulder and buried himself to the hilt in one sharp thrust.

Dimly, he heard Lorcan groan loudly, but his world had sharpened down the feel of Lorcan's muscles tightening around his cock, the feel of Lorcan's skin under his hand as he ran it down his torso towards Lorcan's cock, which was twitching and weeping, pre-come coming fast. Lysander knew that he probably wouldn't last long. Lorcan didn't bottom often, and Lysander never could last when his strong, dominant brother was whimpering and shuddering and _oh god_ begging him to fuck him _harder, faster now_.

Taking mercy on his brother, he began to pull out and slam viciously back into him, Lysander's hand tightening around Lorcan's cock, moving along it in time with his thrusts. Lysander's teeth left little red marks along Lorcan's shoulder's and back and he smiled knowing that those marks would last at least a week, knowing that every time he saw them, he would remember this moment.

Coherent thought became harder, and Lysander knew he was close. He could feel it in the tightening of his balls, the buzzing his ears and fact that his nails were drawing blood from Lorcan's hip, scarlet rivulets of debauchery.

Lorcan came, crying out Lysander's name, legs trembling from the effort of staying upright, and the feeling of muscles tightening around his cock was all it took for Lysander to come too, tumbling over the edge and crying out Lorcan's name in reply. Colours danced behind his eyelids and shocks of molten heat ran through his veins. His legs gave out and they slid to the floor of the shower, breath still coming in pants.

"Jesus." Said Lorcan, seemingly unable to construct a full sentence.

"Yeah." Lysander agreed "We need to buy more watermelons, you know. They may be messy, but getting clean is well worth it." He added with a smug smile.


End file.
